Really Dearie?
by BobSherlock
Summary: Storybrook ; Rumplestiltskin & Belle se sont enfin retrouvés. Mais ça ne sera pas facile de vivre en couple pour la Belle & la Bête. Déclarations, amour cliché, épreuves, disputes, conflits, révélations, tout y passe, du plus ridicule au plus sentimental ! – Série de OS qui ne se suivent pas forcément et qui ne respectent pas toujours la série TV.
1. Chapter 1

_En cas de plagiat du titre de ma "fiction", je tiens à m'excuser : ce n'est pas très original, sachant qui sont les héros, et j'ai peut-être mal vérifié ! Désolé._

**Eh bien, salutations à toutes et à tous ;**

**Ayant récemment "redécouvert" la série "Once Upon A Time" et ayant eu un gros coup de coeur pour le duo Belle & Rumplestiltskin - **que je galère encore à écrire, pardonnez mes erreurs**, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie d'écrire sur eux. Donc, voici une _Rumbelle_. Woilà...**

**Je tiens à ajouter que je ne suis pas doué dans les histoires d'amour. Je veux dire, à écrire les histoires d'amour. Donc, si jamais il vous prend l'envie de lire ce... ce "truc", là, je me permet de vous demander - **non mais quel culot, n'est-ce-pas ?!** - de me donner votre avis. J'ai d'autre idée de petites histoires sur ce couple, mais je préfère être sûr de ne pas baigner dans le... disons le ridicule ou le nul en continuant à écrire dans ce style.**

**Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Amitiés ;**

**Lola. ;D**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** je ne possède rien, à part les mots que j'emploie... et encore !

Désolé pour les fautes s'il y en a, elles me sont passées sous le nez !

* * *

**« ****Together**** »**

**Partie 1**

« _En fait, pour moi, l'amour, c'est une énigme. L'amour c'est un… mystère qu'il faut résoudre._ » Une énigme. Un mystère. _Il_ était une énigme. _Il_ était un mystère. Alors pourquoi cette phrase avait-elle tant d'impact sur lui ? Oh… Sûrement parce qu'il ne pouvait résoudre ladite énigme. Elle restait close à son esprit, et aucune hypothèse ne lui venait. Il avait passé des années à tenter de la résoudre, mais sans vraiment s'y pencher complètement. Et puis, il avait fait mieux que la résoudre. Oui, il l'avait contrôlé, enfermé. Fabriqué. Elle était à lui. Était. Mais il savait comment l'enfermer de nouveau. Très simple. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de chercher. D'autres choses plus importantes l'attendaient. Cette énigme ci ne lui causait que souffrance et nostalgie. Oui, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait oublié.

Mais ce soir, tout refaisait surface. Tout revenait en violente vague. Tout le submergeait. Et il avait peur. Lui. Tout puissant qu'il était, la peur le prenait. La peur de perdre un être cher, encore. Et il ne voulait pas. Cela lui était déjà arrivé deux fois. Mais dans ce monde, les gens avaient l'habitude de dire « _jamais deux sans trois_ ». Cela allait-il se révéler exacte pour lui ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Bien sûr que non car il ferait tout pour que ça n'ai pas lieu. Mais, ce soir, il était troublé. Et il avait peur.

Mr. Gold soupira. Assit sur un fauteuil, le menton posé sur ses mains et les mains appuyées sur sa canne, il réfléchissait. La lampe, posée sur une petite table, à côté du fauteuil, éclairait doucement le salon. Au dehors, la pluie noyait Storybrook et les éclairs décoraient le ciel. Mais, très franchement, Gold s'en fichait. D'autre chose le préoccupait. D'autre chose comme une respiration lente et douce qui provenait du premier étage. Délicate, mesurée, reposante, mélodieuse et puis… Ah mais ! Gold cligna des paupières et tapa sa canne sur le tapis. Il devait se sortir de cette rêverie mal venue. Ce n'était pas bon, pour lui, d'écouter ce genre de son. Trop… nostalgique. L'homme soupira et laisse ses yeux se fermer. Presque immédiatement, un visage apparu. Ce même visage qui le hantait tendrement depuis des heures, mais qu'il ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas rejoindre. Une peau d'un blanc nacré, des yeux d'un bleu lumineux et envoutant, des cheveux d'un brun sucré… La parfaite magnificence incarnée. Et elle semblait lui appartenir. A lui. Le monstre. La bête. L'horrible. Bête. Les jointures des mains de Gold blanchirent sur la canne. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se faire du mal tout seul. La douleur de sa jambe devait lui servir amplement. Enfin… à croire que, non, ce n'était pas encore assez. Il rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête, se laissant tomber dans le confortable fauteuil. Il soupira. Depuis quand soupirait-il, en fait ? Il se surprit à soupirer une nouvelle fois et eu un rictus. Il devait vraiment arrêter. Et surtout, il fallait qu'il fasse le point.

Des années plutôt, Regina lui apprenait la mort de celle qui l'avait aimé, lui. Désespéré, il avait sombré plus profondément dans les Ténèbres, jusqu'à se rendre compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'_elle_ aurait voulut. Alors il en était sortit et avait retrouvé ses petites habitudes. Puis le sort l'avait transformé en pauvre humain sans magie, et la douleur était revenue. La douleur de la perte s'était additionnée à celle de sa jambe. Il avait passé vingt-huit ans, solitaire, à jouer distraitement avec la petite tasse ébréchée, seul souvenir d'un amour lâchement perdu et terriblement regretté. Et puis, elle était réapparue. Comme ça. Tout avait eu lieu en même temps, et trop vite. Mais elle était là. Et elle l'aimait… et lui se sentait terriblement coupable. Coupable de l'avoir abandonné, coupable d'avoir voulu l'oublier, mais aussi coupable de l'aimer, la condamnant ainsi aux menaces constantes. _Belle_…

La canne tapa de nouveau sur le sol. Non, il ne fallait pas désespérer. Belle ne le voudrait pas. Elle dirait que, pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, s'était qu'ils soient réunit. Et Gold savait pertinemment que si la jeune femme venait à se réveiller maintenant, seule dans le lit, elle ferait tout pour retrouver ses bras. A lui. Cela le fit sourire. Pauvre fille. Et lui, chanceux qu'il était d'en avoir hérité. Oh oui, il se sentait heureux de pouvoir jouir de l'amour d'une femme telle que Belle. Si charmante, si précieuse… Elle était son joyaux, son trésor, son bien le plus précieux. Bien sûr, il ne le formulerait jamais oralement de cette manière. Belle n'était pas le genre de personne qui appréciait faire partie d'une collection. Et s'était notamment pour cela qu'il l'aimait. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Parce qu'elle avait cherché à voir au-delà de l'apparence. Et, plus encore, parce qu'elle était allé chercher au plus profond de son cœur et avait réussi à trouvé ce que lui-même croyait avoir perdu à jamais. L'Amour. Le vrai.

Une vague d'amour le submergea et ses mains tremblèrent sur la canne. Ce n'était pas un plaisir sexuel qui s'emparait de lui, mais bel et bien une vague d'_amour_ _pur_. Il crut que son cœur allait exploser et durant un moment, il en perdit son souffle. Sa respiration revint. Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme ! Elle allait le rendre fou ! Il se passa une main sur le visage. Un instant, il se dit qu'un peu d'eau ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Mais, bien vite, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : tout ce dont il avait besoin, s'était Belle. Sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, ses cheveux sur sa joue. Et pourquoi pas ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Avant même qu'il n'y eu songé, il était déjà debout et avait commencé à marcher vers les escaliers. Mais il se stoppa. Il réfléchissait trop. Pourquoi ne pas se laisser guider par ses instincts, pour une fois ? Oh… Peut-être parce que la belle en question dormait et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'un amant fou d'amour vienne la réveiller pour lui voler un baiser. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se dire cela à nouveau, et ce depuis qu'il avait perdu son fils, mais… le bien de la personne qu'il aimait devait passer avant le sien. Il laissa ses membres se détendre, déçu, mais n'alla pas se rasseoir pour autant. Il secoua la tête, continuant de fixer le sol. Et puis commença à se dire que la maison lui paraissait bien silencieuse. Il releva violemment la tête. Belle était là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, appuyée sur le chambranle. Elle le regardait avec… oui, avec amour. Délicatement. Elle le couvait presque de ses yeux bleus. Il eu un sourire mélancolique. Celui que lui renvoya sa bien aimé était terriblement sensuel. Et amoureux, littéralement.

Gold ne savait que faire. Il restait figé dans son mouvement déjà stoppé, toujours recouvert d'une bonne couche d'amour. Qui, soit dit en passant, passait d'agréable à démangeant.

- Tu comptais me rejoindre, Rumple ? dit alors la jeune femme. Ou bien me laisser dormir toute seule ?

Gold avala calmement sa salive. Il tentait vainement de reprendre contenance.

- Je t'aime, Belle.

Cela lui avait échappé. Littéralement, clairement, purement échappé. Il ne l'avait même pas vue venir. Mais ces mots eurent le don de détendre l'atmosphère. Gold lâcha un rire à la fois gêné et léger en se débloquant. Belle, quant à elle, haussa les sourcils dans un réflexe adorable. Elle se décolla du bois poli.

- Eh bien, dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux, ça venait du cœur !

Gold lui sourit.

- Tu… Tu devrais retourner te coucher, Belle, dit-il d'une voix hésitante en désignant vaguement le couloir. Tu dois avoir besoin de repos.

Tiens, lui venait la manie de dire « Belle » dans chacune de ses phrases, maintenant. La jeune femme dut s'en rendre compte, car elle eu un sourire ravissant. Mais au lieu d'acquiescer et de rebrousser chemin, elle s'avança vers l'homme. Alors qu'il croyait encore qu'elle allait juste lui souhaiter une bonne nuit d'un baisé sur la joue, elle le dépassa dans un coup de vent, le frôlant au passage, et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Son odeur se faufila jusqu'à Gold qui ne put s'empêcher de la respirer le plus longtemps possible. Puis il expira doucement et rit. Il se retourna vers Belle qui le fixait. Avec son petit sourire.

- Tu risques de prendre froid, reprit-il. Tu n'es… pas très couverte.

Et en disant ces mots, il inspecta le vieux tee-shirt qu'elle avait choisi de mettre pour dormir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui donner des vêtements convenable, mais ce vieux tee-shirt, trop grand, même pour lui, semblait convenir à la jeune femme.

- Et ce n'est pas pour de déplaire, n'est-ce-pas ? rétorqua-t-elle, un clin d'œil dans la voix.

- Belle ! s'indigna-t-il faussement.

Mais il ne nia pas pour autant. Non, en effet, cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le tee-shirt s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, il laissait voir ses jambes parfaites. Belle remarqua qu'il la détaillait du regard et lui envoya un regard amusé. Gold lui répondit par un sourire espiègle.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es debout ? demanda-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas entendu descendre.

- Quelques minutes. Je te regardais réfléchir. Ça m'a rappelé le temps où… où tu…

Sa voix se brisa et ses yeux brillèrent. Elle était encore fragile.

- Enfin, tu sais, termina-t-elle avec un sourire désolé.

Elle esquissa un geste incertain de la main, mais celle-ci retomba lourdement sur le coussin. Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Gold ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir. Il traversa le salon et alla s'asseoir à côté de Belle. Elle lui sourit un peu plus, mais évitait son regard et murmura un « désolé » étouffé. Gold sentie son cœur se serrer.

- Non, non, Belle, c'est moi qui devrais être désolé.

Alors, il y était. Enfin. S'il devait le faire, autant y aller avec les formes. Il lâcha sa canne qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd et pressa les épaules de celle qu'il aimait.

- Tout est de ma faute, dearie. Tu n'es pas à blâmer. Tu m'entends ?

Belle hocha la tête. Une nouvelle larme coula, sauf que ce n'était plus une larme de tristesse, mais une larme d'émotion. Pour une personne qui ne connaissait pas Rumplestiltskin, ces quelques mots pouvaient paraître infimes. Mais pour elle… ils suffisaient amplement. Un nouveau rire lui échappa, et Gold lui sourit doucement. Du bout du doigt, il essuya ses joues. Il la touchait avec douceur et précaution, comme s'il avait peur de la blesser. Ou peur qu'elle ne soit qu'une illusion.

- Tu n'as pas changé tes habitudes, décida-t-elle de dire après un court silence.

Il haussa un sourcil en laissant ses mains retomber sur celles de Belle.

- Dearie, précisa-t-elle.

Il lâcha un « ah » amusé, puis acquiesça doucement. Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais Belle ne put retenir ses pensées plus longtemps.

- Tout à l'heure, quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai eu peur.

Gold serra ses mains en même temps que son cœur se serrait, encore une fois.

- Peur que tu n'aies été qu'une illusion, précisa-t-elle avec un rire mouillé, comme si elle-même trouvait ça ridicule. Je crois bien que Regina à réussi à me rendre paranoïaque.

Les yeux du sorcier s'assombrirent au nom de son adversaire. Belle serra ses mains à son tour.

- Je veux dire, se reprit-elle, j'ai peur de te perdre, Rumple. Encore.

- Cela n'arrivera pas, rétorqua-t-il presque froidement.

Belle encaissa un peu durement les paroles de son amant et Gold s'en rendit compte. Il se radoucit.

- Je ne la laisserais pas nous séparer à nouveau, dearie. Aies confiance.

Belle hocha vivement la tête. Elle lâcha les mains de Gold et les porta à son visage qu'elle emprisonna dans une étreinte légère. Elle plongea ses yeux dans le regard sombre de l'homme.

- Je vais te dire, Rumple… dit-elle avec une douceur extrême. Je t'aime. Je t'aime aussi.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de sourire et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit délicatement au baisé, faisant glisser une main dans ses cheveux. Ils se séparèrent lentement, coupant leur baisé au dernier instant. Belle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amour, un sourire serein sur le visage. Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Gold se lève. Il récupéra sa canne et tendis son autre main à Belle.

- Et si nous allions dormir un peu, dearie ? dit-il, et sa voix monta légèrement dans les aiguës au dernier mot.

Belle y retrouva le Rumplestiltskin qu'elle avait connu autrefois. La jeune femme se leva et attrapa la main de Gold. Il la tira vers et elle tomba dans ses bras, ne s'attendant décidément pas à ce qu'il fasse ça. Elle s'appuya sur son torse et leva la tête vers lui, étonnée. Il lui renvoya un énième sourire et lui vola un nouveau baisé. Puis il la redressa délicatement et ils rejoignirent l'étage. Heureux. D'être ensemble. De s'aimer. Et la suite ? Ils auraient du temps pour improviser. Heureux, pour l'instant, et cela suffisait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**** :** rien ne m'appartient, ça ne change pas !

**NdA :** Oui, oui, j'ose poster la seconde partie ! Et, très honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à tant d'avis positif, alors... MERCI BEAUCOUP ! *verse sa petite larme*

Bon, cette seconde partie, pour ceux qui ont vu la série, est une sorte de remix de l'épisode 4 [_The Crocodile_]. Je ne voulais pas trop changer la relation qu'on les personnages de la série - déjà que mes propres Belle & Rumple sont assez atteints psychologiquement... _hum_... - alors j'ai juste fait un remix. Histoire de pouvoir continuer comme je le souhaite, parce que, OUI, il y aura encore d'autre OS ! Très guimauve, d'ailleurs... M'enfin, un peu de guimauve, ça fait du bien, parfois ! - _non, ce n'est pas une excuse_... Bref, je vous laisse lire tout ça !

Ah, si ! Autre chose ! J'ai eu la flemme d'écrire un OS intermédiaire sur tout ce qui se passe, dans la série, entre les retrouvailles et le passage de la bibliothèque, alors si vous n'avez pas encore vu les épisodes, ben... Vous faites ce que vous voulez, je vous préviens juste !

Amicalement ;

Lola

* * *

**« Together »**

Partie 2

Belle poussa la porte du _Granny's Diner_ et entra. Elle mit quelque seconde à repérer une banquette de libre, et dés qu'elle en vit une, elle s'y précipita presque. Elle mourrait de faim. Et elle avait bien dormis. Et il faisait beau. Et chaud. Mais non, rien à faire, elle avait l'impression que son sourire ne reflétait que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle soupira. Il était décidemment difficile de vivre une histoire d'amour avec Rumplestiltskin. Rumple. Gold. Rah ! Peut importe ! Belle se massa les tempes. Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie au moins cinq minutes, histoire de profiter de son déjeuner.

Ruby s'approcha d'elle, un plateau sous le bras. Elle lui lança un grand sourire qui se voulait sûrement amical, mais Belle le trouva plutôt carnassier. Elle lui rendit cependant un sourire amusé.

- Bon, qu'est-ce-que tu veux manger, Belle ? demanda Ruby, toujours aussi enjoué.

Belle se mordit la lèvre.

- Oh, euh… C'est-à-dire que… En fait… J'ai… Je ne connais pas ce monde, tu sais ? J'ai passé vingt-huit ans enfermé dans une cellule, alors…

Ruby posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Ça va, dit-elle, je vais t'apporter un truc extra.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, Belle se retrouvait devant une énorme assiette de pancakes recouvert de sirop d'érable et une tasse de café. La jeune femme remercia Ruby qui lui lança un nouveau sourire carnassier et retourna travailler. Belle se mit à manger lentement, savourant chaque bouchée, et découvrant toutes les saveurs de ces nouveaux aliments. Lorsqu'elle eu tout finit, Ruby vint la voir.

- Alors, ton verdict ?

Bella eu de nouveau un énorme sourire.

- Succulent !

Ruby se mit à rire. Puis elle enfonça sa main dans la poche de son tablier et en ressortie une petite boîte noire avec un ruban argenté. Elle la posa sur la table, bien en évidence devant Belle.

- Tiens, en fait, j'ai oublié de te donner ça. On l'a laissé pour toi.

- Tu es sûre que c'est pour moi ? s'enquit Belle, surprise.

Ruby ne répondit rien et s'en retourna travailler en lançant un clin d'œil à son amie. Belle eu un sourire amusée. Elle prit la petite boîte dans ses mains. Elle était légère. Tirant sur un bout du ruban, elle le défit et laissa le couvercle tomber sur la table. A l'intérieure se trouvait une clef. Et, attachée à la clef, une étiquette vierge d'encre. Belle saisit la clef et posa la boîte sur la table. Elle retourna l'étiquette. Il y était inscrit « BIBLIOTHÈQUE » en lettres capitales. Eh bien, celui qui lui avait offert ce présent aimait jouer sur les mises en scène. Elle avait évidemment son idée sur la question…

Sa journée promettait d'être agréable, malgré tout. Elle attrapa la boîte et le ruban dans une main, et serra la clef dans l'autre, puis quitta le restaurant. Dehors, le soleil chauffait déjà les trottoirs et ce fut pour elle une sensation extrêmement douce que de le sentir sur sa peau. Joyeuse, elle gambada jusqu'à la Bibliothèque. Qui se situait d'ailleurs a un centaine de mètres sur la gauche, en face, du magasin de Rumplestiltskin. Aussi, Belle ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil lointain. Elle imaginait très bien son compagnon penché sur une vieillerie… Ou bien en train de faire des mélanges de produits plus ou moins étranges pour redevenir le… monstre, l'homme qu'il était avant. Elle fut presque tenté d'allé vérifier par elle-même, mais elle préféra reporter son attention sur la bibliothèque. Les vitres étaient couvertes par des morceaux de cartons. Belle imagina la salle très sombre, peut-être même un peu fraiche, une odeur de renfermé mélangé à celle des livres et de l'encre, et des livres, encore et encore… Elle inséra la clef dans la serrure mais n'eu même pas le temps de la tourner qu'une voix l'interpellait déjà.

- Miss French ? Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

Belle se figea. Non, cette fois, elle ne perdrait pas ses moyens. Non. Non. Non, non, non. Elle enleva la clef de la serrure et se tourna. Regina la fixait d'un regard noir mais abordait un sourire poli – ironique et supérieure, si l'on traduit implicitement.

- Je… euh, je… Eh ben, je…

Oui, bon, elle avait perdu ses moyens. Elle se redressa en inspirant doucement et se fit violence pour reprendre.

- Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la Bibliothèque, dearie, fit une voix derrière les deux femmes.

Gold apparu. Pour l'occasion, il avait une chemise d'un bleu sombre et une cravate noire. Bleu qui s'accordait bizarrement avec celui de la robe de Belle. Coïncidence, bien sûr ! Regina lui lança un sourire en coin très provocateur, que Belle traduisit comme : « _Allez, Rumple, vient donc te battre avec moi pour cette petite, je t'attends…_ ». Gold prit un air pincé et moqueur.

- Et puis-je savoir comment elle les a obtenus ?

- Oh, je les lui aie donné, bien sûr, répondit très honnêtement Gold.

Regina cessa de sourire.

- Fouiller les mairies la nuit, ce n'est pas bon, dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Gold eu un petit rire. Ce petit rire si caractéristique qui signifiait « _ce que vous pouvez être bête, vous autre mortel, j'ai toujours un coup d'avance, bien sûr ! _».

- Oh non, non, dearie, visiter les mairies la nuit pour voler des clefs, ce n'est pas mon truc. Non, il se trouve que tu les avais laissé sur la porte le jour où ta chère amie à voulu _brûler_ Miss Swan. Je les ai simplement prises… Au cas où on les volerait, tu comprends…

Belle crut que Regina allait étriper Gold. Et lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était froide et dure.

- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me les rendre ?

- J'ai oublié.

Belle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Voir Rumplestiltskin jouer avec Regina était tout simplement… _hmm_… hilarant.

- Et puis, comme Miss Swan nous a débarrassés de ton petit animal, je pense qu'il est temps que quelqu'un prenne en charge ce bâtiment. Miss French est la mieux placée pour ce rôle.

Regina serra les poings. Bon… Belle commença à s'inquiéter pour son compagnon. Même s'il semblait que Regina souhaitait racheter sa conduite pour être aux côtés de son fils, Rumplestiltskin restait son ennemi. Gold du le voir aussi car il durcit ses traits.

- Tu devrais retourner vers ce que tu as à faire, votre majesté… _S'il-te-plait_.

Regina sembla un instant sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais Belle fut surprise de la voir rebrousser chemin, entrer dans sa voiture et disparaître au coin d'une rue. Elle se tourna vers Gold.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fais ? demanda t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout, voyons !

Et il emprunta un air innocent. Belle haussa un sourcil.

- S'il-te-plait ? tenta-t-elle.

Gold explosa d'un rire sincère qui provoqua des frissons dans le dos de Belle. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire aussi joyeusement et sincèrement, et elle devait dire que ce son était loin d'être déplaisant. Elle ne se sentie même pas vexée par sa réaction.

- Ma chère Belle, soupira Gold entre deux rires.

La jeune femme croisa les bras.

- Oui, bon, vu que tu as bien appuyé là-dessus devant Regina, j'ai pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose avec ça. On n'est jamais sûr de rien, avec toi.

Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu vexée.

- Et tu as raison, bien sûr.

Belle fronça des sourcils. Alors pourquoi riait-il ? Gold se calla un plus confortablement sur sa canne.

- J'ai… plus ou moins aidé Regina à obtenir la malédiction… en fait, c'est moi qui l'ai conçue, expliqua-t-il en ne s'occupant pas de la moue désapprobatrice de Belle. Le deal pour obtenir mon aide était de ne pas jeter le sort sur mes souvenirs et de… de m'obéir tant que je disais « s'il-te-plait ».

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est logique, bougonna Belle qui n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la réponse.

Elle se tourna vers la porte, enfonça une nouvelle fois la clef dans la serrure… et puis se retourna vivement vers Gold qui sursauta, surpris. Elle pointa vers lui un doigt accusateur.

- Le fait que tu m'aies offert les clefs de la bibliothèque ne veut pas dire que je vais te pardonner, Rumple !

L'homme eu un mince sourire.

- Bien sûr que non, dearie, répondit-il calmement. J'ai fais ça dans le seul but de te faire plaisir.

Belle lâcha un « ah » muet et eu une moue peu convaincue. Elle reporta son attention sur la clef.

- Et peut-être un peu pour me faire pardonner, en effet, glissa doucement Gold dans son dos.

Belle se retourna une énième fois vers lui et le surpris avec un sourire d'ange et un air d'innocent. Elle le fusilla du regard, mais cela le fit rire. Levant les yeux en ciel, elle tourna la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Une vague de fraicheur l'atteignit et elle respira l'odeur d'encre qui se faufilait jusqu'à elle. Avec un petit sourire, elle se tourna à demi vers Gold pour l'inviter à la suivre, mais il n'était plus là. Elle eu un sursaut. Elle tourna la tête dans l'autre sens, et tomba nez à nez avec lui. Il était là, lui tenant calmement la porte, tel un parfait gentleman… Bon, un peu trop près, certes, bien que cela ne dérangea pas tant que ça la jeune femme. Elle montra l'endroit où il se tenait quelque instant auparavant.

- Comment est-ce que tu as… ? Est-ce que tu… ? Pourquoi… ?

- Hmm… J'ai utilisé la magie. Oui. Seulement pour voir ce qu'il m'arrive lorsque j'en use.

- Et alors ?

Il se pencha vers elle jusqu'à ce que sa bouche frôle son oreille.

- Ça me fatigue un peu, murmura-t-il.

Puis il se recula et fit un geste pour l'inviter à entrer. Vrai gentleman, hein ? Belle entra dans le bâtiment. En effet, la pièce était sombre, fraiche, et sentait comme toute bibliothèque digne de ce nom. Elle rejoignit les premiers rayons et caressa les livres du bout des doigts. Ils avaient changés, eux aussi. Ils n'avaient plus ces couvertures solides et recouvertes de tissus, donc le titre était en fil doré. Ces livres qu'elle aimait temps. Ceux là étaient plus petits, plus fragiles, moins beaux. Mais ils restaient des livres. Et vingt-huit ans sans livres, ça faisait long. Elle sortie de ses pensées nostalgiques et tourna la tête vers l'entrée. Gold attendait devant, posté sur ses jambes et sa canne. Il la regardait tendrement… Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se retourne vers elle, car son regard devint plus neutre.

- En m'autorisant l'accès à la bibliothèque, tu savais que je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissante, n'est-ce-pas ?

Belle ne pouvait pas penser autrement. Même si elle était en colère contre lui, contre son attitude, contre ses choix, elle était heureuse qu'il se souvienne de sa passion, et qu'il lui permette de se sentir mieux dans ce monde si nouveau pour elle.

- Infiniment reconnaissante ? répéta-t-il l'air de rien, un sourcil levé.

Elle soupira.

- Sérieusement, Rumple. Tu savais que je ne pourrais plus t'en vouloir, après ça.

Gold soupira et s'avança péniblement dans la pièce. Il rejoignit une chaise, dans l'ombre d'une étagère, et s'y laissa tomber.

- Je m'en doutais, décida-t-il de répondre.

Belle pinça les lèvres. Une étrange déception l'envahissait sans qu'elle ne comprenne réellement pourquoi. Gold le remarqua.

- Ne le prend pas mal, s'il-te-plait. J'étais sincère quand je disais vouloir ton bonheur.

Belle acquiesça distraitement. Elle fit quelque pas puis laissa son dos s'appuyer sur le mur, juste en face de Gold.

- Tu veux me faire plaisir ? dit-elle après un silence, choisissant très soigneusement ses mots.

- Oui.

Pas de son suspendu, pas d'inquiétude, pas de curiosité. Rien qu'un « oui » sincère. Bien, s'était un bon début. Finalement, peut-être qu'il allait se faire pardonner plus rapidement que prévue. Bonne nouvelle, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus dormir seul, et pourquoi pas avoir quelqu'un pour la rassurer lors d'un des horribles cauchemars qui l'habitaient depuis quelques temps.

- Alors tiens ta part du marché. Réponds à mes questions. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Gold quitta Belle du regard et le laissa papillonner dans la pièce. C'était à son tour de choisir ses mots.

- Ce n'est pas si facile, dearie, dit-il en parlant lentement.

- Bien sûr que c'est facile ! s'emporta Belle. Fais-moi confiance ! Comme je peux te faire confiance ! Fais un _effort_ !

Le dernier mot était lourd de sens. Gold se ferma un peu plus. Pousser quelqu'un à parler n'étais jamais la meilleure solution, mais pour Rumplestiltskin, s'était presque suicidaire.

- Dois-je te rappeler ta promesse, Rumplestiltskin ?

C'était une mise en garde. En plus, elle était sympa ! Belle se dit qu'elle ne devrait pas l'être autant, mais elle savait que, non, en effet, ce n'était pas si facile. Gold s'assombrie. Elle voyait qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Il ne manquait plus qu'une petite touche et il parlerait. Belle se décolla du mur dans un mouvement d'épaule. Elle laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps.

- Bon…

Et elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Le « Belle ! » paniqué de Gold la fit se stopper. Elle gomma son sourire victorieux et pivota gracieusement verslui. Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Baelfire.

Belle rejoignit sa place, contre le mur. Gold soupira. Il appuya ses deux mains sur canne et laissa son regard se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

- Mon fils, Baelfire. Les pouvoirs que j'ai aujourd'hui, je les ais eu pour lui. Après que sa mère nous ait quittés, j'ai vécu seul avec lui. Il était… Ill était tout ce que j'avais. Mon trésor le plus précieux.

Un ricanement lui échappa.

- Mais on a voulu me le retirer pour qu'il devienne soldat. Le duc qui s'occupait de venir chercher les enfants dans mon village avait sous son pouvoir un homme appelé le Ténébreux. J'ai apprit, par un vieil homme, _comment_ récupérer les pouvoirs de ce monstre.

Ah… Toujours aussi prudent. Elle n'aurait pas toute les explications aujourd'hui.

- Et j'ai réussi à les obtenir, bien sûr. Mais la relation que j'avais avec mon fils s'est détériorée. Très rapidement. Un jour, il m'a fait promettre d'abandonner la magie s'il trouvait un moyen de nous emmener ailleurs, tout les deux. Il a trouvé. Mais… Mais je n'ai pas tenu cette promesse. Et je l'ai perdu.

Le silence s'installa. Belle ne disait rien. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas finit, et elle ne voulait pas le couper.

- Quand je t'ai dit que s'était moi qui avais conçu la malédiction… reprit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Belle.

- … tu ne l'as pas fait pour Regina, mais pour retrouver ton fils dans ce monde, conclut-elle.

Il hocha la tête. Belle soupira. Oui. Bien sûr. Tout lui apparaissait logiquement, à présent. La jeune femme pensait que Gold aurait finit, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Un rayon de soleil glissa jusqu'à l'ouverture et éclaira ses pieds.

- Je suis un lâche, tu as raison, Belle. Mais j'ai mes raisons.

Il se tourna à moitié vers elle. Belle croisa les bras. Même si elle se sentait émue, elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement.

- Et je peux savoir lesquels ? dit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête, ses boucles brunes voletant autour de son visage.

- J'ai perdu ma femme parce que je l'aimais. J'ai voulu sauver mon fils parce que je l'aimais. J'ai obtenu la magie et j'ai sauvé mon fils. Puis j'ai perdu mon fils à cause de la magie. Je t'ai perdu, toi, à cause de la magie. Parce que j'avais peur d'aimer, et peur de souffrir. Parce que je suis un lâche. Mais c'est un cercle vicieux. L'un entraîne l'autre. Et puis…

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, cherchant ses mots.

- Et puis j'ai choisit le plus simple. L'amour amène à être honnête. La magie amène à être seul et puissant.

Il eu un sourire désolé. Belle se passa une main sur le visage et la laissa glisser dans ses cheveux.

- Eh bien…

- Ça te suffira pour aujourd'hui ? tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

- Une dernière question, imposa-t-elle.

Il se tourna complètement vers elle.

- Et maintenant, tu choisis quoi ?

Elle avait été sympa. Avant. Mais là, le temps de la question piège était venue. Gold se mit à rire. Encore. Sincèrement. Mais doucement, cette fois. Il s'approcha de Belle.

- Dearie, je crois que vingt-huit ans passé sans toi font réfléchir. Toi, évidemment.

Belle ne put retenir son sourire.

- Mais tu as besoin de temps, et j'ai besoin de retrouver mon fils.

Ce fut la douche froide.

- Alors… Je vais te laisser le temps, d'accord ?

Pas si froide que ça, en fin de compte. Depuis quand Rumplestiltskin était doux, romantique et délicat ? Depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle ? Ah, oui, sans doute… Belle saisit la main de Gold et la serra. Il n'y avait pas forcément de mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. On aurait dit un mélange de toutes les émotions possibles et inimaginables. Et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle ne réalisa pas que Gold avait lâché sa main et quitté la pièce.


End file.
